Adjusting screws have been used for many years to adjust position of vehicular headlights so that they focus ahead of the vehicle in an effective manner. Characteristically, the headlights are mounted on a moveable frame enabling the headlight to be positioned up and down and sideways in either direction by rotating adjusting screws having threaded nuts of some kind secured to a fixed frame of the vehicle with a portion of the screws threaded through the nuts and in contact with the moveable frame enabling rotative adjustment of the headlight position.
Until recently, vehicles were designed such that access to such adjusting screws was straight forward without angularity complexities. More recently, greater complexity and more limited space availability has resulted in increased difficulty in providing direct line access to the adjusting screws resulting in the requirement for angular gear drive assemblies particularly 90.degree. gear drive assemblies for enabling one to rotate the adjusting screws to position the headlight in the manner desired.
It is known to provide some type of protective housing about such angular gear assemblies to protect the gears from damage and contamination as well as provide rotational support for the gears. It is further known to make such housings as two-part members that are completely detachable from each other to provide access to the gears for examination, replacement and repair.
Although such prior-art type protective housings have been used to advantage, they have the disadvantage that, once removed, the two parts can become separated from each other resulting in lost time and expense in locating them or having to replace at least one of the parts.